


Fireworks

by princesskay



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluff about Bill and Tom's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever Tokio Hotel fanfiction so forgive me if I didn't have the characters down yet!

A sliver of light fell across the floor as the bathroom door slipped open a crack. The house was dark except for the light coming from the bathroom. Bill pressed his face to the open space and peered out, searching for his twin brother, Tom. He couldn't see anything but the shapes of the expensive, modern furniture adorning the fancy new house in L.A.  
At last, he deemed the coast clear and pulled the bathroom door all the way open. Gathering his things, he crept from the bathroom to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He threw his clothes in the hamper and sat down on the bed in his boxers and wet hair.  
To say that he felt bad was an understatement. He and his brother hardly ever fought. They were like a mirror, soulmates. Now he was simmering in the aftermath of a very heated argument about something stupid. Bill wasn't too young or naïve enough to think that this wasn't a common argument between men. They were both now old enough to think about girls seriously. One in particular.  
Tom had always been more natural at dating. He lost his virginity far ahead of Bill and made it a point to tease Bill about it. As the older twin by ten minutes, he liked to tell everyone that he did everything first. . .But that thing in particular made Bill mad. People thought he was gay because of his delicate features and make up, but he really just wanted to look normal for once. And this girl seemed like the way to do it. . .Except Tom had met her – and probably kissed her – first.  
Tom could get seriously angry sometimes. The fight had nearly turned physical before Bill had fled the room and locked himself in the bathroom. Tom stood outside pounding on the door and telling his brother to come out before giving up. At last, he seemed to feel bad and said, “I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't mean to get so mad. If you come out, I'm going to be on the porch smoking.”  
Bill didn't know if Tom really went out on the porch, so he had checked the living room before going out of the bathroom. Since the house was completely dark and silent, it seemed that Tom really had gone outside to calm down.  
Bill lay on the bed for several more minutes before he got up to search for a cigarette. He had one in his mouth was fishing around on his dresser for a lighter when the sound of some kind of explosion jolted him. The cigarette fell out of his mouth and he spun around. Another boom sounded across what seemed to be the whole of L.A. Bill ran to the window and pulled the curtains back. He felt stupid for being scared when he realized someone was shooting off fireworks. It was then that he realized this was the Fourth of July, America's day of celebration for winning it's independence. Bill hadn't thought anything about what day it was until he saw the beautiful array of colors exploding across the night sky.  
Between booms, Bill heard Tom's voice calling for him, “Bill, come out here!”  
Bill found a pair of torn up jeans and ran outside without thinking about their argument. He was enthralled by the fireworks. They really were spectacular. Sure, they had fireworks in Germany, but everything seemed bigger and better in America. They could afford to shoot off thousands of fireworks, make the show last an hour. Bill could afford to own a house where he could sit outside on the grass and watch the fireworks like they were coming from his own yard.  
Bill flew down the stairs and out onto the porch. He saw Tom sitting on the trampoline, his head tilted back, watching the fireworks. The colors reflected on his skin, making his bare, tanned back glow red, white and blue.  
Tom turned to look at him and motioned with his hand, “Come here.”  
Bill hesitated for a moment before walking to the trampoline. The fireworks were cool, but he hadn't expected Tom to stop giving him the cold shoulder so quickly. He had tried to steal Tom's girl, after all. Usually that deserved more than a screaming match. Tom had threatened to whoop his ass if he ever caught Bill doing it again. . .Now he was inviting him onto the trampoline to watch fireworks.  
Tom held out his hand and Bill slowly took it. Tom pulled him up onto the trampoline and they sat next to each other, quietly watching the fireworks. The explosions seemed even louder in the strained silence between them.  
At last, Tom said, “I'm sorry, Bill.”  
Bill looked down at his lap, “I'm sorry too, Tomi.”  
“I forgive you,” Tom said, glancing over at him, “But you better never do it again.” He pointed a finger at Bill and narrowed his eyes playfully.  
Bill smiled, sheepishly, “I won't. . . .But don't you understand what I was trying to say to you? Girls seem to go straight to you and avoid me. I don't understand.”  
“You're intimidating, Bill.” Tom shrugged, “I'm not.”  
“Intimidating?” Bill frowned.  
“Yeah. You have like really big hair and eyes.” Tom nodded, seriously, “Lots of make up, impressive wardrobe, fantastic voice. . .You seem unreachable, I think.”  
“And you don't?”  
“No.” Tom shrugged, “I'm more laid-back, ya know. Not as intense.”  
Bill sighed, “I can't change who I am.”  
“No, you'll just have to find a girl who accepts you for you.”  
“I want to find that, really bad.”  
“Well, you're not going to tonight, so you might as well watch fireworks with me and be happy with me accepting you.” Tom said, laying back on the trampoline. He held his arms out and Bill laid down next to him, with his head on Tom's chest.  
An especially large fireworks exploded into an array of pink and green that seemed to spill directly above them. Bill flinched, feeling as if the burning lights would fall down on them.  
Tom held him closer and kissed his forehead, “I love you, Bill.” He whispered, “I'm really sorry for making you cry.”  
“I wasn't crying.” Bill mumbled.  
“Sure.” Tom snorted.  
“Okay, maybe a little, but I'll be fine.”  
“I know you will be, but I feel bad. I'll have to make it up to you.”  
“How?”  
“I don't know.” Tom sighed, gazing up at the fireworks somberly.  
“I know. Tell me what your secret is to getting girls.” Bill smiled, brightly.  
Tom chuckled, “Its not a secret. It's just me. I'd have to show you.”  
“Show me?”  
“You know. In bed.” Tom wiggled his eyebrows, making Bill laugh, “That's what really gets them.”  
Bill cuddled closer to Tom's chest. They were quiet for several minutes, enjoying the bright, popping splendor of the fireworks show before Bill whispered, “Why did we fight, Tom? We should've just talked, like this.”  
“I know, stupid, right?” Tom patted Bill's back, “Not to sound like a girl, but I felt like my chest was getting put through a shredder.”  
“It's not girly. You're my twin.” Bill replied, looking adoringly up at Tom, “Like I say on tour, you're my soulmate.”  
As Bill lifted his mouth to kiss Tom on the cheek, Tom turned his head to give the same gesture. Their mouths accidentally touched, sending a jolt through Bill's body. He pulled back, surprised by his mind and body's reaction to the sensation.  
“Sorry.” He mumbled, trying to roll away from Tom.  
Tom resisted, holding Bill close, “Don't go anywhere. That wasn't much of a kiss.”  
Bill looked up at him, his eyes wide. His heart was beginning to race, although he didn't know why. He was comfortable in Tom's company; he always had been. Now he felt uncomfortable.  
Tom cradled Bill's jaw and leaned down to tenderly kiss his mouth as a loud, bright firework cracked above them. Bill's body went slack, his mouth unresisting as Tom's lips softly caressed his. Inside, his mind was racing, but he couldn't find it within himself to stop Tom. He had never experienced such a wonderful kiss.  
At last, Tom stopped. He leaned his back against the trampoline, staring hard at the sky. His chest rose and fell heavily and he held Bill in a death grip against his side.  
At last, he said, “Do you want to know the real reason I got so mad at you about Silvia?”  
Bill swallowed hard, “Sure.”  
“It wasn't because I met her first, or because I really liked her. It wasn't because I wanted to get in her pants ahead of you. . .It was you, Bill. I don't want you to go anywhere. I don't want you to stop being my little brother that I can carry around and treat like a baby. I want you to be my twin. . .my soulmate forever. I know that's kind of living in a fantasy world, but it's what I want. I want us to be together forever, just like this. . .”  
Bill was unable to think of a response. On the surface, Tom's confession wasn't surprising, but when one started pulling back the layers of his words, it was complicated. As twins, they were expected to be close, but most normal twins had their own lives as they grew up. They were linked by the band, but still expected to have their own lives. Now Tom was telling him he didn't want that. Along with the kiss, that meant. . .  
“Why did you kiss me?” Bill asked, at length, his voice nearly muted by the fireworks.  
“Because, I love you.” Tom whispered, looking down at Bill with his soft, brown eyes, “And I want to be with you.”  
“Be with me. . .?”  
“Haven't you ever been curious?” Tom asked, pushing himself up onto his elbow, “I mean, I'm pretty sure other twins have done it.”  
“But. . .that's. . .” Bill couldn't think of what exactly this situation was. He just knew it seemed so dangerous, naughty. . .exciting.  
“I know.” Tom's eyes shone, “Bad.”  
“Have you ever. . .?” Bill bit his lower lip, “With a . . .a guy?”  
“No, but you're my brother.” Tom shrugged, “I'm sure you'll respond like I do.” He reached out and placed a hand on Bill's crotch, cradling his package gently.  
Bill's nostrils flared and heat raced up his neck. His body was quick to reply to the touch, hardening against Tom's palm. He lay paralyzed on the trampoline, unable to fight.  
Tom leaned down again, kissing Bill's lips with light, quick touches. At last, he pressed harder, whispering, “Open your mouth.”  
Bill closed his eyes, swallowed hard, and opened his mouth. He wanted to fight, but at the same time he didn't. He liked how this felt, even though his heart was beating so hard he felt sick.  
The moment his mouth was open, Tom pounced on him with his mouth. He kissed Bill hard, his tongue diving in to taste and caress. Bill couldn't move. He lay frozen as Tom raped his mouth repeatedly with his lips, tongue and teeth. His lip ring chafed against Bill's mouth with each kiss, turning him on even more.  
Finally, Tom leaned back, admiring his work. Bill's lips were red and swollen from the kiss and his cheeks were flushed pink. He was hard against Tom's hand.  
“Should I go on?” Tom asked.  
Bill groaned, looking away, “Now you're asking?”  
“I thought I should before I get carried away.”  
“I am curious. . .” Bill whispered, “I mean, I have been before. . .and am now. . .”  
“Then tell me to keep going.”  
Bill hesitated for only a moment before he replied, “Don't stop.”  
Tom pushed Bill's legs open and he moved between them, leaning over Bill's slender body to deliver another heart-stopping kiss. Above them the sky imploded, bursting into a multitude of colors that melded into white. Bill could feel the vibrations through the trampoline and his chest rattle as the yard lit up with the grand finale. He closed his eyes and kissed Tom back this time, wrapping his legs around Tom's waist. They kissed hard, almost desperately, as if they had both been holding back for a long time. Tom's fingers twined in Bill's long, dark hair, pulling his head back. Tom's mouth descended, taking in the column of Bill's white throat. He bit down like a vampire, sucking at the pulsing jugular, making Bill's body go weak. Bill moaned, arching up against Tom. He reached out with a trembling hand and grabbed one of Tom's wrists and pressing Tom's hand against his side. He had the most urgent need to feel Tom's hand all over his naked skin, as quickly as possible. There could be no delay now.  
Tom followed Bill's desire. He lifted his head and seared Bill with a smoldering, black gaze as his hands scaled Bill's sides up to his chest. When he reached Bill's chest, he pinched at his nipples, urging the flesh to stand erect. Bill lifted his arms over his head and arched his chest to Tom's touch, moaning loudly. Tom smiled, pleased, and dipped his head once more.  
Bill's mouth stretched open, the moans getting stuck in his throat the moment Tom's full, warm lips touched his hard nipple. The sensation was almost too much to bear. He bucked against Tom, riding his thighs in a desperate rodeo to enjoy and escape the torturous pleasure. Tom sucked hard, leaving bite and suck marks on Bill's pale, flawless skin. He seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. Bill could feel their erections brushing each time he thrust against Tom.  
Tom slid across Bill's chest to his other nipple, the one that had the piercing through it. He breathed across it before taking the ring between his teeth. He tugged slowly, glancing up at Bill as he did so. Bill gasped in a breath, his body going taut as pleasure washed over him. Tom grasped Bill's hip and pulled him closer, digging his erection into Bill's ass. Bill groaned at how close they were to actually doing it. He knew he could stop Tom now, even after he had already consented. He knew Tom wouldn't get pissed at him for losing his confidence. But even though Bill was scared to do this, he couldn't open his mouth to tell Tom that. He was bound by the pleasure, so enthralled that he couldn't stop himself.  
With the ring clenched between his teeth, Tom murmured Bill's name. He nuzzled closer, sliding the tip of his tongue into the ring and rubbing the soft underside against Bill's hard nipple. Bill shivered and moaned, a soft plea slipping off his lips. Tom's cock twitched in response and he took both the ring and Bill's nipple into his mouth. As he sucked, his slid his hands back down Bill's soft, flat stomach and found the button of the jeans. He slowly opened the front of Bill's jeans and hooked his fingers beneath both the pants and Bill's boxers. Letting go of Bill's nipple, he leaned back and dragged the pants with him. Bill eagerly lifted his hips, allowing Tom to strip him down to his skin.  
Heat curled up Bill's neck and cheeks as Tom's eyes perused his body. They saw each other naked all the time around the house, but it had never been a show like this. They had just been two guys living together. Now Bill felt incredibly turned on by Tom's eyes that seemed to do the deed before his body even moved.  
Tom dropped the pants over the side of the trampoline and dropped his hand to own pants. He was wearing a pair of low-riding camouflage pants that showed a good portion of the top of his black boxers. Bill watched with rising anticipation as Tom took off first the pants and then the form-fitting shorts. His cock came free of the shorts, rising in a hard column of wanting flesh. With his eyes locked onto Bill's, he reached down and touched himself.  
Bill felt his heart stutter to find its normal pace. His blood rushed like the rapids on a fast-moving river and his cock throbbed to the beat. He had never wanted anyone so much in his life. It was so confusing, yet exciting at the same time.  
Tom moved, breaking the trance. He took Bill by the knees and pushed his legs open. He slid between them and leaned down to kiss Bill's mouth softly. Their cocks chafed together, leaving Bill moaning and painfully aroused. He squirmed against Tom, wanting the pleasure instantly. Tom already had him so aroused, but Bill knew his brother. He would have to wait a little while longer.  
Tom slid his hand slowly down Bill's chest and stomach until he reached his crotch. Drawing in a deep breath, he took Bill's aroused cock in his hand, feeling the pulses of want going through the hard flesh, “You want it so bad.” He whispered, his gaze searching between Bill's manhood and his face, twisted with pleasure.  
Bill licked his dry lips and managed to whisper, “Y-yes.”  
Tom lifted his thumb to the wet tip of Bill's cock, testing the amount of arousal gleaming there, “Mmm, wet as can be.” He murmured, dragging his dampened thumb up Bill's shaft to his testicles. He pressed down softly on them, sending deep shudders through Bill's body.  
“Tomi. . .” Bill began, his voice a soft whimper.  
Tom suppressed a smile and slid down Bill's body until his face was level with Bill's cock. He drew his tongue over his lips, his brows furrowing. He had never done this before, but it seemed simple enough. Like masturbating. It couldn't be that hard to blow Bill.  
Bill looked down to see Tom part his lips above Bill's cock. He groaned softly, but kept his eyes open. He wanted to watch. Tom slowly fit Bill's cock in his mouth, sucking softly, testing the waters. Bill immediately felt his body turn to jelly, his insides clenching in hot, pre-cum spasms. He wanted to come immediately, but his body wavered on the edge of arousal and orgasm.  
Tom was bobbing his head over Bill's cock much too slowly. Bill reached down and grabbed Tom by his dread locks, pulling him closer, harder. Tom followed Bill's lead, gaining confidence as Bill began to writhe beneath him. He sucked Bill deep into his mouth, tasting the arousal now trickling in a steady stream from Bill's throbbing cock. His own cock jumped at the taste. His mind raced ahead, thinking about how hot it would be to fuck Bill's ass and make them both come. The thought was almost enough to make him stop what he was doing to pursue his train of thought, but he forced himself to stay on course. He didn't want to hurt Bill; they would need some lube. . .  
Bill had never been so desperate for anything in his life. The need to come was so all-consuming, it was all he could focus on. The booming of the fireworks had faded and smoke hung in the air in the aftermath, but all that could be heard now was Bill's constant moaning and the sound of Tom's mouth wetly sucking him. Bill reached up with one hand to grip the edge of the trampoline and used the other to hold Tom by his hair. Both sets of knuckles turned white with the grip. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, his mind completely focused on the pleasure quickly bearing down on him. He knew he was going to come – he was going to come in Tom's mouth – but that fact couldn't sustain him. He wanted it immediately, had wanted it the moment Tom started kissing him. Each arousing touch didn't seem to be enough.  
“Tomi. . .” Bill moaned.  
Below him, Tom shuddered and cradled Bill's hips closer. The sound of Bill moaning his name sent a shudder down his spine, and set his blood on fire. He started sucking Bill's cock more hungrily. He was trying so hard not to be too rough, but his desire was like a beast that hadn't been fed in weeks. He couldn't stop, couldn't stop, until. . .  
Tom slowed when he felt Bill's body begin to shiver and then go still. Tom's mind and heart began to race and he quickly recognized the signs. He had done it.  
Suddenly, Bill began to buck against him, his body taut and straining with pleasure. His thighs tightened on either side of Tom's head and his hand curled into an iron fist around several of Tom's dread locks. With a strangled cry, he erupted in Tom's mouth, his cock swelling one final time as cum poured into Tom's mouth. Tom pulled back, shocked by the taste and texture. He watched with wide eyes as Bill continued to spasm and arch against the trampoline, his slender chest and waist convulsing with gasping breaths. Hot cum continued to spill from the tip of his cock, spattering his stomach and thighs and running down his manhood.  
At last, Bill sank down against the smooth surface of the trampoline. His dark, almond eyes slowly slid open until they were wide and blinking, staring up at Tom in shock. His full lips fell open and a blush rose on his usually pale cheeks.  
Tom suddenly began to second guess himself. He looked away for a moment and bit his lower lip, pulling on the black ring, “I won't blame you if you tell me to stop now.”  
Bill was quiet for a few moments before he shook his head, “No, Tomi. Let's not stop. Please.”  
Tom's eyes swung back to him. He thought deeply for a few moments. He really did want to continue; he had been keeping these feelings a secret for quite some time now, and if there was one thing he hated it, it was starting something and then not finishing it.  
“All right.” Tom slid his body over Bill's and cradled his cheek, “When have I ever said no to my little brother?”  
Bill smiled, coyly, his dark lashes batting rapidly, “So now what?” He murmured, biting his lower lip seductively, “Are you going to . . .do me?”  
“Yes.” Tom replied, reached down to touch Bill's damp cock. He drew his fingers through the slick cum, pleasuring Bill and getting his fingers wet at the same time. Bill's eyes slid closed again and he arched up against Tom, giving Tom the perfect opportunity. His hand darted from Bill's cock to the cleft of his buttocks, quickly finding his entrance. Bill gasped, his eyes springing open again. His thin brows slammed together and his mouth fell open in a mute expression of intense pleasure. Tom pushed his finger in slowly, watching as Bill's face shifted from pleasure to shock, then slowly back to pleasure again.  
After a few moments of slow pumping, Bill grasped at Tom's arm, insisting, “More. . .Gott . . . Scheisse. . .More, more. . .”  
Tom smiled at his twin's desperation and inserted another finger. Bill pressed his heels into the elastic material of the trampoline and began to thrust his hips against Tom's hand.  
Tom lowered his head to tease Bill's firm nipples, relishing each twitch of Bill's body when he used his teeth on the sensitive flesh. The way Bill's body began to relax and open to Tom's touch made Tom wanted him even more. He began to suck harder at Bill's nipples, tugging with his teeth. His hand pumped harder, making Bill cry out repeatedly, nearly screaming Tom's name. When Tom added a third finger, he began to moan loudly, his body writhing.  
“Please. . .” He groaned, grasping Tom's wrist that was pushing his fingers in, “Please, please. . .”  
“What?” Tom whispered, slowly softly across Bill's hard, dusky nipple, “What is it, baby?”  
Bill swallowed hard and slowly opened his eyes. He stared hard at the dark, night sky as if the pattern of the stars would prompt his tongue to work properly, “Please. . .” He whispered, “I. . .I want you. . . Es tun.”  
“Okay.” Tom withdrew his hand grasped Bill by the buttocks, pulling him closer, “I think you've waited long enough.”  
Bill lifted his arms over his head and smiled softly, “I think we both have.”  
Tom slid his hand behind Bill's head, pulling his mouth closer, “Come here.”  
Their mouths met hotly and passionately, their tongues arching up to meet and dance to the tune of lust. Tom reached down to guide his cock to Bill's slicked entrance, and grasped him by the hip with the other. With one slow, deep thrust, their bodies fused together like the pieces of a puzzle finally finding their homes. Bill's mouth froze against Tom's, a gasp rising from his lips. He grabbed onto Tom and wrapped his legs around his brother's waist, holding on tightly.  
“You okay?” Tom whispered.  
Bill nodded, “Yes.” He breathed against Tom's ear, his voice shaking but excited.  
“All right. Relax now.”  
Bill did as he was told, letting his muscles loosen, accept the penetration. He realized it didn't hurt at all, only felt amazingly good.  
Tom drew Bill's legs over his shoulders, giving him further access, and plunged deep. Bill moaned loudly, his body arching. He wanted to return the thrusts, but with his legs over Tom's shoulders, he didn't have any control. It wasn't a surprising move coming from Tom.  
Tom braced his hands on either side of Bill's head and began to thrust his hips against Bill. Bill closed his eyes and sank into the pleasure. He pressed the curves of his feet against Tom's sides, holding onto him as tightly as he could. He felt as if he were discovering the meaning of sex all over again. It was new, it was shocking, it was beautiful and exciting. He didn't want it to stop.  
Each time Tom entered him, Bill felt the pleasure welling inside him, deeper, stronger, hotter. His erection quickly returned, pressing into Tom's stomach with each thrust. The prodding seemed to urge Tom on. He thrust even harder, causing the springs of the trampoline to squeak and their bodies to bounce with the momentum.  
Bill could feel the orgasm coming in, circling closer and closer. It waited there on the fringes of his mind, teasing him. He felt like screaming, but his throat seemed tight and paralyzed, dry as a bone. He could only manage weak whimpers that fueled Tom's wild, driving rhythm.  
At last, he could take no more. His hand flew down to grasp his hard cock that rose from between their connected bodies. Tom's eyes opened when he felt Bill's hand between them, pumping up and down hard.  
“Yes,” Tom panted, his face twisted in pleasure, “Do it.”  
Bill moaned and massaged himself more desperately. Tom's words fed the desire, leaving Bill masturbating hard, to the point of pain. He ignored the ache building inside him, focusing instead on the swelling pleasure.  
It didn't take much longer for either of them. Tom was the first to come, his hips bucking hard against Bill's body, his mouth stretching open in pleasure. Bill's hand lost it's rhythm when Tom came inside him, filling him like a hot flood. Bill's body went taut around Tom as he quickly followed his brother into orgasm. He exploded against his hand and their stomachs in wet, abundant spurts that left him completely spent.  
As the orgasms faded, Tom slowly pulled back and rested his head against Bill's chest. They lay together in the middle of the trampoline, slowly catching their breaths in the silence. The wind blew softly across the yard. Somewhere party music played a dog barked at the darkness, but to Bill, it was as if there was a bubble around them. They were in their own world, a new level of the childhood intimacy of playing together.  
Bill wrapped his arms tightly around his twin and closed his eyes. He had expected regret, perhaps even horror after actually doing it. But in the aftermath of pleasure, he felt only peace and love.  
“Do you want to go inside?” Tom asked, quietly.  
“No, let's lay here for a few minutes longer.” Bill replied, glancing down at Tom's soft, brown eyes gazing up at him.  
“Okay.” Tom lifted his chin to kiss Bill's neck, just below the curve of his jaw, “I love you, Bill.”  
“I love you, too.” Bill replied.  
They lasped back into silence, and quiet reflections on what they had done. As twins, they had never had to speak to each other to express their emotions, but this time it was even more special. Bill couldn't imagine loving anyone more than he loved his soulmate, his brother, Tomi. He didn't know what they were going to do after this, but for now he didn't care. As long as he had Tomi, nothing else in the world seemed to matter.


End file.
